


Bird Talk

by icantwritebutimmastilltry



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like two words, married!klaine, some light cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwritebutimmastilltry/pseuds/icantwritebutimmastilltry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ask me again if pigeons have feelings, I dare you" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Talk

**Author's Note:**

> can also be found on my tumblr with the same username :)

It starts at exactly 1:34 AM. The quiet ruffle of sheets indicating that the other occupant of the bed is moving—and knowing Blaine’s cuddly side, he’s moving closer. With his mind made up, hoping that maybe this would be a more intimate moment, Kurt turns around so that he is now facing his husband.

“Oh you’re awake,” comes from Blaine who sounds far too alert for it being almost 2 AM.

“Well yes, now I am,” murmurs Kurt, sleep still evident in his voice, “someone couldn’t keep to themselves could they?”  
Blaine, who is now nuzzling their noses together, leans in closer to the point where their lips are just barely touching. An action he knows sends that warm tingly feeling all the way down Kurt’s spine.

“I was just thinking…”, Blaine starts, but then cuts himself off by landing a kiss on Kurt’s lips.

“Hmm thinking what?” is the mumbled reply from Kurt.

“Do you think…”

*kiss*

“I mean we live in a city known for tourism…”

*kiss*

“…but also pigeons…”

*kiss*

“And I mean I’ve never touched a pigeon.”

*kiss*

“Have you?”

At the question being asked Kurt is taken out of his almost trance like state.

“Have I what? Touched a pigeon? No I haven’t. That doesn’t matter though, come here again please,” whines Kurt.  
Blaine leans in again, not strong enough to resist the gorgeous man beside him. Languidly kissing for a bit before he leans back again.

“Do you think it’s insulting that I refuse to touch a pigeon?”

“What?”

“I just mean that, like, what if they have feelings you know?”

“Okay, I’m done,” says Kurt rolling over once again so he can get comfortable.

“Wait, babe, I’m serious!”

“So am I. I’m not staying up at this hour to debate the feelings of those disgusting creatures,” utters Kurt who is followed by silence.  
After a few awkward seconds of absolutely nothing he hears Blaine again.

“That’s kind of mean… like what if they can sense it. Like a bird sense?”

At this point it’s just about 2AM, leaving Kurt with one of two options. One: he can humor Blaine. Go along with the bird talk—their past bird talks usually ended with positive results (see Pavarotti). Two: he can call it a night—well, morning—and get a couple hours of shut eye before he has to wake up. Being as tired as he is, the latter wins out.

“Alright, this is what’s going to happen,” Kurt declares, turning around for one last time, “I am going to sleep. And you will stop talking about pigeons at least until it is a normal hour at which people function. Love you. Goodnight.” He pecks him on the lips, turns around, and waits until sleep comes… which luckily isn’t   
too long.  
\----

Blaine doesn’t bring up any bird talk for a few days. It isn’t until five days later after. Kurt came home from work exhausted from a bad day.

They’re curled together on the couch, Blaine holding Kurt as he rants.

“…and it was so stupid! Like how dare she even try to insult what I was wearing? Then after that she told me she wished that my jacket would catch on fire and I swear to god she has some witchcraft within because I step out of the building and this fucking pigeon shits on my shoulder—like one of those bad movies. I swear it was humiliating and…” Kurt abruptly stops so that he can look at the man holding him, who is now shaking with laughter. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m telling you. Bird sense!”

“I-What?”

“Remember that night when you told me to stop talking about birds?”, asks Blaine. “Well maybe it wasn’t the bitch—I mean witch—you work with. Maybe it was the pigeons. They could sense you hate them. Makes sense if you think about it.”

“It most certainly does not make sense!” proclaims Kurt turning now so that his whole body is facing Blaine. “Are you suggesting that me insulting a bird at 2 AM caused this? Because if that is the case, then this is probably your fault… you know… for starting the whole bird talk in the first place,” he teases.

With a dramatic gasp for theatricality Blaine stands up only to immediate get down on his knees in front of the sitting Kurt. “As if you could think that I, your loving husband, would do this on purpose! Perhaps only for means of my own? Appalled! I am appalled. But also maybe I could, I dunno…”

He kisses his neck.

“Make it up to you…”

Peppering more kisses along the column of his neck.

“If there were anything…”

*kiss*

“At all that I could do…”

Blaine kisses his cheek.

“To make it up to you.”

He lands a kiss on his lips.

“Like let me take you to central park. And you can go apologize to the pigeons of New York.”

Kurt continues kissing Blaine long enough so that he can grab a pillow from the couch and promptly smacks his husband upside the head.

“You wish,” and with a wink he runs to the bedroom, instantly followed by Blaine.

And just like the pigeons, thoughts about leaving the apartment anytime soon became completely irrelevant.


End file.
